1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for allocating priority to a resource and a method and apparatus for operating a resource using the same, and more particularly, to a method for allocating priority to resources to thus increase a duration in which a service uses resources, and a method and apparatus for operating resources using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research has been actively conducted to apply priority to users in their occupying or acquiring resources to allow a user of higher priority to use a greater amount of limited resources; however, a method for effectively utilizing the characteristics of resources when a single system operates two or more resources, each having different characteristics, in an environment in which users share one or more radio resources has been overlooked.